1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a portioning device for portioning an object, such as, for example, a cake, a loaf, or other food product, or non-food objects that lend themselves to implementation of the portioning device.
2. Related Art
A number of devices are currently available for cutting cake tops or layers. For example, FIGS. 1-4 show four different examples of devices for cutting cake tops or layers. In particular, FIGS. 1-2 show examples of cake levelers available from Wilton at <www.wilton.com>; FIG. 3 shows an example of a cake leveler available from Agway Products; and FIG. 4 shows an example of a serrated kitchen knife that may be used for cutting cakes. While adequate for their intended purpose, these currently available devices can be impractical to store, or the devices may not provide a precise, controlled cut during use, depending on the particular device used.
A portioning device is provided herein, which is adjustable in size, thereby facilitating implementation across a wider spectrum of cake sizes, while providing for a compact design that facilitates easy and efficient storage.